When it Rains it Pours
by Shadow-and-Light
Summary: Rain Aprils thats you normal all the way you have to put up with the normal bakas at school and your overprotective mother well at least until you learn of your past.
1. Humiliation and Milk

Onna: Kay this is a little more depression than I would like it, but I didn't write. My friend did she made me post it, but I made her type it. Hee Hee!  
  
Suki: I'm really Onna's friend and not some made up character and I wrote this. Please forgive how bad it is. Oh before I forget the story is written for the first chapter at least as though Rain is talking to you. I might even change it so you get to be Rain in later chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When it Rains ir Pours  
Chapter1: Humiliation and Milk  
  
"BOOM! That is the sound of my social life going up in a fiery explosion of humiliation and milk. Of all the things those cheerleaders could of done the did this. I HATE THEM! My life is bad enough as it is I don't need them causing trouble. After Melissa was out of power I thought they'd just leave me alone. By this time you're probably wondering who I am what just happened. Lets start with who I am."  
  
"My name is Rain Aprils and before you asked I don't have a middle name. Yeah ooh big surprise I not like every other little goodie two shoes. As in Mary-Ann "Elizabeth" Martin. I'm also not a blond or blonde. Plus I think cheerleaders are an evul form of everlasting torment. I live in an apartment by myself not because I'm an orphan or anything like that. My mom is in Paris working on her new fall line and dad is still missing. And now you'll want to know about the humiliation and milk. Well here goes.  
  
Its Tuesday morning and the clock is flashing 7:10. "Oh crap" I threw the covers off and searched for the mythological clean clothes around my room. Then remembering the box Mom sent me I ran into the living room and grabbed some clothes from it. Stumbling out the door and down the steps I realize I'm still wearing my slippers and the shirt I grabbed doesn't fit its too small. I hear the minute bell ring (Suki: for those of you who don't know the minute bell is a bell that tells you, you'll be later to class in a minute) as I ran down the empty hallway. My English class is locked and there is and note on the door that says it being held in the library "Just wonderful" I mutter running back down the hall and across the breezeway. As the late bell begins to sound I yanked the library door open and headed inside. The bell ended and I had made it and that counted, breathing hard I walked to my class sitting at the computers. Who else had to step in front of me than Mary-ann Elizabeth Martin,  
"What do you want?" I asked  
"I'm just here to tell you that I'm the new captain of the squad." Mary-Ann smirked  
"And I care why?" I said walking past her to my computer.  
"I thought you'd want to know" she said  
"and why would I want too know," I sighed annoyed at her games.  
"Because Mellissa is a thing of the past and I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Mary-Ann whispered in my ear. She walked back to her seat and began to work. I logged into my username thinking about her words. When the bell rang Mary-Ann pushed my chair in with me sill in it.  
"Evil bitch!" I muttered getting up. While leaving the library I heard one girl tell another that I was pregnant. Holding the tears back I marched past them calmly. Emerging from the building she headed for spanish. Someone threw a rock at me, but missed. 'Why do they hate me so much' I thought, when the door of my class came into view some guys blocked it.  
"Where you going Rain?" one asked  
"to spanish" I said stepping to the side. Another pushed me back,  
"Please just move!" I said not wanting to deal with them.  
"Sure" the first one said stepping to the side, I walked forward just to trip over his outstretched foot. A sharp through my wrist as I tried to brace myself falling, my notebooks scattered across the ground, the guys left chukling at thier success. Picking up my stuff I hurried into the classroom time flew by inside and once again I had to face the world. Much to my dismay Mary-Ann was waiting for me, she grabbed my arm and escorted me to lunch.  
"You made one hell of a mistake last month." she said smilling "sleeping with Max was stupid!"  
"I didn't" I said  
"Whatever!" she smirked letting go of me and pushing me into a trash can. I pulled a bannana off my notebook I got up I skipped lunch so I could pull my self together. The bell rang for fourth period, P.E., In the locker room it got quiet when I entered, walking to my locker I could hear them whispering about me. Finally out loud someone yelled,  
"Slut!"  
"I;m not a slut." I said defensively. P.E. continued to that same effectthe whole time, but as bad as I thought the day had been my cooking class proved they had been mercifull so far.  
"Why do you continue to come here?" Mary-Ann asked me at the door. Disregarding her question I sat down, after a small lecture we sat out to bake a cake "Just leave!" Mary-Ann said picking up the eggs. She broke one of them into her bowl.  
"this is where I belong and I'm not leaving." I said finally standing up for myself, Mary-Ann looked at me a little surprised at my boldness. She took her remaining egg and smashed it on top of my head, she took the milk and poured it over the egg on my head. It trickeled off my nose , tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran from the classroom. I didn't stop until I reached my house door. Opening it I headed to the bathroom and rinsed the milk and egg from my hair. 'thats it I cant take it anymore' I thought as I picked a piece of yolk from my a strand of hair. Sitting on my bed a towel I tried to figure out where to go. I grabbed a small bag and packed it with some clothes and all the money I had, taking one last look around the apartment I closed the door with one thought on my mind, 'I never want to see this place again'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Onna: well about halfway through I started to typing cuz Suki got tired!!  
  
Suki: *Yawn* The next chapter will be insert you.. And for all you know now think of me a depressing goth you're wrong. I just had a really bad week when I wrote this.  
  
Onna: Okieday nighty night please review! Next chappie to come soon! 


	2. The Mother

Suki: Yay some poor unfortunate souls reviewed so I'll write more.  
  
Onna:baka  
  
Suki: I'm not the baka you are because you're the one who likes Hiei.  
  
Onna: Again I say baka  
  
Suki: So you admit you're a baka for liking him.  
  
Onna: Hn...  
  
Suki: *cough*prep*cough*  
  
Onna:baka niggen onna.  
  
Suki: Let's think about this for a minute who does baka things every 5 minutes, shows niggen weaknesses like caring for all people, and acts girly.  
  
Onna: Uh... you blow everything out of preportion BAKA INU  
  
Suki: THATS IT YOU CAN'T CALL ME A DOG. IF I'M ANYTHING I'M AN UNBALENCED LUNATIC.  
  
Onna: Baka niggen onna your having an off day, you can't even insult me properly. Any way She doesn't own yu yu but she does own Rain Aprils and her really screwed up life. Oh and Suki insult me again and I may be forced to unleash my fuzzy pink bunnies.  
  
Suki: You don't scare me and neither do your pink fuzzy bunnies. Even if they attacked me then they would fall victim to my army shadow dwelling shadows. So there*sticks out tongue*.  
  
Onna: Baka niggen onna it is to bad that I wasted all my evil chairs on the worthless Kuwabaka or they would be eating you right now *Throws Toaster at Suki and hits her in the head*  
  
Suki: @_@  
  
Onna: Now R&R or I will find more chairs to turn evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
Chapter2: Mom and Koenma  
  
Your mom (AN/:you are now Rain so it is also Rain's mom) walks in the door yelling, "Rain are you home?" After waiting and getting no answer she walks through the apartment searching to see if you're asleep. Your mom is a smart lady and can tell no one has been here for at least a week. "Koenma," mutters under her breath in an angery tone. Then snaps her fingers and a portal appears. She walks through cursing.  
  
Koenma is sitting in his office behind a gaint stack of paper work, stamping like crazy. The doors fly open and no other than your mom walks through. "Koenma you gave me your word she would be protected where is she," she yells angrily.  
"Sukura whats wrong, what are you talking about, and whos gone?" he asked coming from behind his desk.  
"Rain why else would I be here," Sukura a.k.a your mom says trying to calm down, "When I decide to give up my power to you and your father the both of you reassured me that my child would be protected any way and now she is missing where is she?"  
"True we did promise, but who would be after her?" he inquired.  
"You fool no one is after her yet she not of age to receive her charm, but now that Rain is outside of my and your ring of protection she'll probably find out about her demon half and all hell could break loose," ranted Sukura pacing in circles, "Now if you do not find my daughter and bring her back safely soul not deavored by demon blood I will take my power back and you will have one hell of a war on your hands!" Sukura walk from the room slamming the door leaving a very stunned Koenma alone.  
"Boton," he said pressing a intercom button on his desk, "get team Uremeshi to my office now."  
"What wrong Koenma sir," came a female voice from the box on his desk.  
"I'll tell you when everyone is here so hurry!" Koenma leaned bakc in his chair and sighed putting his head down.  
  
You (AN/: you are Rain so remember that and yes you do actullay show up in this chapter) are walking down an unfamiliar street. It's almost sunrise and the sky in a beautiful orange. A shiver runs up your spine as you walk causing you to stop and look around. A feeling a complete fear sweeps over you, but you don't what you're supposed to be afraid of. You look to your right the street is empty and to your left an alley it starts raining,  
"Great!" you mumble running into the alley. There is an overhang on one of the building you stand under it a watch the raindrops fall. 'Even as a homeless girl I feel more at peace than when I was at that apartment I used to call home with Mary-Ann,' you think as a growl escapes your throat. The sound of running feet shake you from your thoughts.  
"Hey Uremeshi whats so important that is couldn't wait till the sun came up," shouts a boy with orange hair and unsualy high cheekbones.  
"Like I know all Boton said was to meet her here and hurry," replied a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. You can see them from where you are standing in the alley they are on the street and would see you to if they looked. More running footsteps sounded as a boy with long red hair and sparkling green eyes came up with a really short boy that had gravity deifying black hair with a white starburst on it and crimson red eyes.  
"For once the baka is right why are we here this early," the short boy said. At that a girl on an oar appeared through a swirling green portal. O.K. you are officaly freaked out, but remain quiet.  
"Excuse me Boton, but what is the problem?" asked the boy with red hair "To tell you the truth Kurama I don't know all Koenma sir said was to get the four of you right away so everyone through the portal now please," she perked up a little bit at the end which made you twitch just a little. They all disappeared through the swirling green portal before it too disappeared.  
  
Back in Koenma's office he was still in his chair waiting for Team Uremeshi to arrive. Slowly the door opened and four wet(AN/ remember it was raining) boys and one girl walked in. "All right Koenma sir everyone is here so whats wrong?" asked Boton. As the four boys took their places in the room Koenma pressed another button on his desk. Behind him a giant white screen appeared then a picture of you appeared on it.  
"Whoa whos the babe?" asked Uremeshi. Boton hit him on the head with her oar.  
"Yusuke," she snapped sitting back down.  
"This 'babe' could be the end of peace in all three worlds," explained the young prince.  
"Uh how?" asked Kuawbara (Onna: I wanted to put Kuwabaka but no Suki wouldn't let me Baka niggen onna) with an extremly confused look on his face, "she looks so harmless."  
"Well she may be harmless right now, but when her demon blood awakens there could be trouble. Anyway she not exactly the problem her mother, Lady Sukura of the West lands, is the problem" Koenma tried to continue.  
"How so?" asked the short boy a.k.a Hiei.  
"She was the a powerful demon and still is just not as powerful. She granted a lot of power to my father and me a long time ago so we could create the three worlds not just the one that had both demons and humans living in it. When Sukura did this it was because she wanted peace to raise a family so she lived in Nigenikai. Sukura only has one daughter her," he points to your picture, "We promised that her daughter, Rain would be protected from all of the demons and humans who wished harm of her because of her mother actions. Rain has gone missing and Sukura is now threaten to take her power back if she is not found and returned safely." he ended his explaintion in barely a whisper.  
"If Sukura takes her power back then the three worlds will fall into one again and chaos will ensure," said Kurama who was sitting ridged in his seat. Koenma's communicator started ringing,  
"Hello?" he said  
"Koenma have you found her yet!!! FIND HER NOW OR I"LL SQUASH YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BUG YOU ARE!!!" a female voice shouted from the other side  
"Go Now!" he said starting to shake in fear. The boys looked at each other and than back at Koenma,  
"So who's in charge of finding my daughter??" the voice said  
"Uh Yusuke Uremeshi he said,  
"I wanna speak to this Uremeshi Guy!" she said  
"Ok!" Koenma said handing Yusuke his communicator  
"Hello?" Yusuke asked  
"Hey I thought I was supposed to be speaking to the guy in charge of finding my daughter!"  
"Uh I'm him!" he said his face turning red  
"Your sending a 15 year old boy to save my 15 year old girl! Are you crazy Koenma she's a girl he's a 15 year old boy and large amounts of testousteroune are running through him!!" she yelled  
"Don't worry Sakura he's a spirit detective." Koenma said  
"Oh and that makes everything so much better!!" she yelled sarcasticaly "Fine you know what just find her and don't get any ideas you PERV!" she yelled hanging up. Yusuke took off running out the door a look of pure terror on his pale face, Kuwabara fell to his knees laughing, Kurama looked out the door trying not to laugh, while Hiei smirked an muttered something to the point of 'Baka Inu' (Stupid Dog). The other 3 boys followed Yusuke out the door and into a portal. Boton looked at Koenma,  
"That bad huh?" she asked  
"You don't wanna know!" he replied shuddering.  
  
You have been standing in the alleyway trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened when she saw he familliar swirling green portal,  
"Oh shit not again!" you said looking for some place to hide the 4 boys emerged out of it.  
"Great we're supposed to find this Rain Aprils girl to tell her that her mother wants her found because she's a half demon who currently can rule all 3 worlds and has a mother who is a phsycopathic manic when it comes to her!!" Yusuke yelled  
"Uh Yusuke!" Kurama said looking down the alley and seeing a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair she was wearing a black shirt and tight blue jeans. "there is a girl and I think she just heard everything you just said." he said pointing to you. You suddenly scream and take off in the other direction.  
"Wow what a babe!" Kuwabara said looking after you everyones head snapped in his direction thats when they all relized that you were who they were looking for. Yusuke stared after you,  
"Great we just freaked out who we were supposed to fucking save!" he said smaking himself in the forehead.  
"Wouldn't it be a good idea to go after her." Hiei said in a monotone voice  
"Ya know that is a pretty good idea shorty!" Yusuke said looking down the alley again he just stood there "Well what are we waiting for?" He yelled looking at them  
"You Baka!" Hiei said reluctantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Onna: so that was long and I actually wrote the part where the mom was yelling at Yusuke and Koenma for allowing a testosturoune induced 15 year old boy go after her darling daughter. Now back to our argument Baka niggen onna!  
  
Suki: What argument?  
  
Onna: Hn...  
  
Suki: Now I remember well you were writing your lil part I was turning your evil bunnies against you.  
  
Onna: Yeah?  
  
Suki: ya!  
  
Onna: *Holds up written copy of story* now what?  
  
Suki: *gasps* Evil bunnies attack her leave the paper but attack her!  
  
*Bunnies attack Onna and cover her in the giant pink bunny footy pajamas*  
  
Suki: *smiles triumphantly than looks at Onna*  
  
Onna: *Smiles wide* your forgeting something *points at floor*  
  
Suki: *looks down to see her story ripped up* Nooooooooo!!!! *Glares at the bunnies*  
  
Bunnies: *gasp and hide behind Onna*  
  
Onna: *smiles* Now I have my bunnies back and my ch...  
  
Kuwabara: *walks into the room* Hey guys!  
  
Onna: *smile widens* Like I was saying now I have my bunnies back and my evil chair army has been rebuilt Mwahahahahaha! Attack my evil chairs and my pink bunnies.  
  
*5 min later*  
  
Kuwabara & Suki: *Both in pink bunny footy pajama's and being eaten by Onna's Evil chairs*  
  
Suki: You know this means war.*Leaves the room with an evil smirk*  
  
Onna: *watches suki leave*  
  
Kuwabara: Be afraid be very afraid!  
  
Onna: *Pulls out Camera and starts taken pictures of Kuwabara* Black mail! *Smiles evily*  
  
Hiei: *walks into room and sees Kuwabara and starts laughing hysterically* R&R  
  
Onna: *looks at Hiei* It gets better I got pictures!  
  
Hiei: *Smirks* *Looks at Kuwabara and knocks him unconscious* 


	3. Where in the Hell?

Thank you InkHeart for reviewing your the only one who did. Onna: Where in the hell is Suki probably late as always!!  
  
Suki:walks in Yeah yeah yeah ragg on the co-author  
  
Kurama: Runs from in the kitchen out to living room after hearing Suki's voice Hey Suk!! Hugs Suki tight  
  
Suki: Hugs back for a sec Can't breathe!!  
  
Onna:points and laughts  
  
Hiei: runs into room from kitchen holding quart of sweet snow Onna!! drops sweet snow and starts to run to Onna turns around picks up sweet snow and runs to Onna  
  
Onna: looks at kurama You gave him sweet sno....  
  
Hiei: hugs onna tightly  
  
Onna: looks astonished then happy and hugs Hiei back  
  
Suki: Onna and Hiei sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G barely able to breath  
  
Kurama:still holding Suki  
  
Onna: How can you do that? looks at Hiei who shooves another scoop of ice cream in to his mouth  
  
Hiei: grins and sits on the couch pulling onna on to him Sweet snow? offers spoonful to onna.  
  
Onna: nods head yes  
  
Hiei: carefully puts spoon in onna's mouth and pulls out Sweet Snow Kurama?  
  
Kurama: looks at hiei and back to suki still holding her in his crushing grip No  
  
Onna: You might wanna let her breathe just a lil looks at Suki's blue face  
  
Kurama: looks sad, but loosens his grip  
  
Suki:Takes large breath and pecks Kurama on the cheek Thanks. On to chapter three and for all of you who remember I'm still going to get my revenge on Onna,  
  
Onna: Isn't paying attention to Suki opens mouth and Hiei deposites more sweet snow in her mouth  
  
Suki: Shudders In the end!!  
  
Kurama:still holding Suki She no own yu yu so you can't sue sue but she own Rain/You.  
  
Onna: ur&ur mouth full of sweet snow  
  
Hiei: she means R&R  
  
Onna: Oh and if you think that having allies is a good thing just say who you would like to be allied with and we will start keeping track!!  
  
Suki: .  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
Chapter3: Through the portal  
  
You are currently running down the street screaming bloody murder at the top of your lungs.Your thinking 'OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!' Out of nowhere some one puts their hand on your mouth and you stop scared out of your mind, It's the short boy from the swirling green portal.  
"Your Rain," he said. Then as if answering his own question he said, "I thought so." Your eyes are wide while your trying to get over fact that you just saw him standing back on the other street just a minute ago. Stumbling backwards you back into someone else. Looking up you see green eye before your legs give way and you're falling. As things are going black arms grab you.  
You wake up, but keep your eyes closed. There is an arm around your waist keeping you in place. Your over someone shoulder. Sneaking a quick glance you see red hair and relize where you are.(AN/ For those of you who are too blond to figure out where you are. You are over Kurama's shoulder being carried back to the portal) Not really wanting to be carried off through a portal by four complete strangers you knee the guy carring you. He lets out a groan and drops. Needless to say you've taken back off down the alley again. When the short boy appears in front of you. Thinking fast you much to your surprise flip over him and contnue running. Gasps come from behind you and then running feet.  
"Come on you guys she just a girl we shouldn't have to work this hard to catch her," a voice yells. You continue running as a pair of hands grab hold of your waist and lift you off the ground. It's the ugly guy and lets just say that was scary enough as it was.  
"Ahh get off get off," you scream. He doesn't let go so you bite his hand and then he lets go.(AN/ Suki:shudders at the thought of Kuawbara touching you never mind you tasted him.) Once again you take off down the alley, but by this time they figured out your strategy and split up. Kurama and Kuawbara are running around to catch you from the other side. Yusuke behind chasing you and Hiei is coming from the front. 'Oh shit were to go,' you think, 'All sides cut off, the ground is solid, and the sky.. the sky' You look up and thankful something finally went your way. There was a fire escape ladder and a trash can you could reach it from. Before anyone could react to your odd slant to the wall. You were on top of the trash and jumping for the ladder. In seconds Hiei was at top of the ladder leaving your escape route open again. So you drop and run still scared out of your mind. Emerging out of the alley thinking, 'Yay I may actually get away' only to be grabbed by Kurama. Your struggling to get free, but he is a lot stronger than you. The other 3 boys walk up and your still fighting with the last of your strenght.  
"Yeah she doesn't look dangerous in real life either for a demon anyway," states the ugly guy.  
This caught your attention, "What the hell are you talking about?" Kurama let out a sigh as you have stopped struggling and even he found Kuawbara stupidity amazing at times.  
"You moron Koenma said she didn't know about her demon blood and it's not her it's her psychopathic mother that the danger," yelled Yusuke. A shoe came out of nowhere and hit the wall next to where you were being held.  
"Shut up you damn kids I've put up with enough for one night," a voice yelled from a window and everyone shut up as it slammed closed.  
"Come on lets just take her to Koenma's then let him explain it," whispered Yusuke as they started down the alley again. Your fighting Kurama's grip(again) as they go. Some how you get him to let go, but never the less someone grabs your waist and fly threw the portal.  
  
You sit up and stare your four captures who managed to land on their feet after the unexpected 15ft drop. "What?! Where the HELL are we?!," yells Yusuke looking around.  
"Hn a forest," said Hiei annoyed looking at the trees not Yusuke.  
"Alright you jackasses where the hell am I, what were talking about before, and who are you?" They all look at you surprise as if they didn't expect you to be there.  
"Might as well tell you I'm Yusuke that Kuawbara,that Kurama and the short one is Hiei," said the spirit detective pointing to them as he spoke. You listen the slowly got up.  
"Okay so where are we?" you ask not hiding the annoyance in your voice.  
"We don't know," answered Kuawbara.  
"You know for kidnappers you're not very good at it," you say glaring at them. Only Hiei glares back. "So how do we get to where you're taking me?"  
"We need to get back to where we were," said Kurama with a thoughtful look, "Doesn't it seems odd that half an hour ago this portal took us to Koenma's and now it sends us to some remote region in Makai." you leaned against a nearby tree thinking as hard as the others.  
"Why don't we just go back through the portal!" you say suddenly everyone looks at you,  
"Eh Kurama your the smart one why didn't you think of that!" Kuwabara (Onna: I still say we should call him Kuwabaka it fits him) said stupidly.  
"Baka" Hiei mumbled  
"So who goes first?" Yusuke asked all eyes turned to him  
"You spirit detective!" Hiei said smirking.  
"What uh no way!" Yusuke said shaking his head,  
"Whats wrong Uremeshi you scared or something?" Kuwabara said laughing.  
"Fine!" he muttered glaring at no one in paticular and yet glaring at every one. Kurama threw Yusuke through the portal he soared through,  
"Hm..WHo shoould go next?" Kurama asked. Suki: Cackles evilly   
  
Onna: What are you doing?  
  
Suki: I just finshed recruiting my new army!  
  
Onna: Oh and what is it made up of  
  
Suki: RRFG's  
  
Onna: had been smirking now jaw drops open Random Rabied Fan girl's?  
  
Suki:Oh yeah!!!  
  
Onna: Well thanx to my many guy friends I was able to recruit the only thing to nuetralize your RRFG's. Grins   
  
Suki: Yeah right!  
  
Onna: Meet the RRFB's!!!  
  
Suki: What?  
  
Onna: Random Rabied Fan Boys!!! Laughs Evilly   
  
Suki: Noooo!! I will get you!! Storms out of room  
  
Onna: She will eventually get me!! Any way now that Suki's out of the room I can make this a HieixYou or KuramaxYou Chapter 4 is Kurama and Chapter 5 is Hiei although chapter 4 will be much more houmourous I still will drool over chappy 5! Gomen but it's late and I must get my growling in!  
  
Kurama: Growling?  
  
Onna: Duh you know sitting on my bed with the lights off growling at my closet! Any way the closet calls Buh-Bye!! 


End file.
